


[Podfic] And On To Something New

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not an idiot, despite what Sherlock seems to believe about him. As a matter of fact, there are things that he knows a great deal more about than Sherlock; social skills and a sense of tact, for example. John’s made a few friends in New Scotland Yard ever since Sherlock swirled into his life, even meets up with a few of the lads for a pint at the local near the police station, and is always in the know on the latest office gossip.</p><p>Which is precisely how he knows that everyone at the NSY is under the impression that he and Sherlock have been shagging for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And On To Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geordielover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordielover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And On To Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357916) by [geordielover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordielover/pseuds/geordielover). 



> Thanks to geordielover for permission to record.

 

Length: 16:58

  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dpmj4481kh8s2ih/And+On+To+Something+New+by+geordielover.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbj6l6cced0jzst/And+On+To+Something+New+by+geordielover.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/and-on-to-something-new-by-geordielover))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-on-to-something-new))

Pre/Post Music - [Oh My Love (Gia Margaret cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mAzcyXVxfs) \- John Lennon


End file.
